Los celos son malos consejeros
by Charles15
Summary: Annabeth se pone celosa cuando una extraña chica que parece conocer a Percy llega al campamento; en vez de utilizar la cabeza deja que los celos la consuman y comete un error que le puede costar caro. Este es mi primer fanfiction así que por favor no sean muy duros conmigo :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que os guste. Ya sabéis, si os gusta un review y un follow no vendrían nada mal. Esta historia no acaba aquí, no sé cuando podré subir el siguiente capítulo, pero la historia tendrá unos dos o tres capítulos más. Ah y por favor no seáis muy duros conmigo** **; eso sí, la críticas constructivas son apreciadas para mejorar mi nivel de escritura.**

 **Gracias!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

OoOoO

Annabeth

Era una tarde espléndida en el campamento mestizo, también puede ser por el pequeño detalle que en el campamento el tiempo se podía controlar. En ese momento iba de la mano con Percy, después de la guerra contra Gea y los gigantes y después de haber caído al tártaro, la parte más profunda del inframundo con Percy éramos más que inseparables. Dormíamos en la misma cabaña ya que nos solíamos despertar con tremendas pesadillas del tártaro, y únicamente yo podía calmar a Percy y únicamente Percy podía calmarme a mí. A pesar de ir contra las normas Chiron había hecho una excepción únicamente para nosotros, y nadie se había quejado, pues ya sabían por lo que habíamos pasado juntos.

En ese momento nos dirigíamos al pabellón para comer, Percy y yo habíamos pasado toda la mañana en su/nuestra cabaña haciendo el vago. Para una vez que podíamos… Al llegar al pabellón nos dirigimos a la mesa de los hijos de Poseidón, otra ventaja de haber salvado el mundo dos veces. Nos sentamos y enseguida las ninfas nos sirvieron la comida. Comimos en paz hasta saciarnos; estaba siendo un día bastante tranquilo. Al terminar la comida nos dirigimos de vuelta a nuestra cabaña, abrimos la puerta y Percy se tiró en una de las pocas camas que no tenían ropa tirada por encima.

\- Percy, deberías limpiar esto de vez en cuándo- le dije a mi novio

-¿Para qué si luego la voy a volver a desordenar?- me respondió mientras me sentaba al lado suyo en la cama

-No sé, tal vez para poder encontrar algo en tu propia cabaña, además ahora yo también duermo aquí- le dije

-Ya pero todavía hay suficientes camas limpias para que durmamos durante una semana por lo menos sin preocuparnos

-Lo que tú digas sesos de alga

Decidí terminar la discusión en ese momento, ya que sabía que era una batalla perdida. Pasados unos minutos, y después de que después de insistirme accediera a tumbarme con él, vimos como un mensaje iris se formaba justo al lado de Percy. A través de la imagen se veía a una chica despampanante, que parecía una diosa cuyo cabello azabache le llegaba a los hombros, y cuyos grandes y preciosos ojos marrón oscuro brillaban con luz propia.

-¡Hola Percy! Estaba pensando en pasarme por el campamento unos días, ya sabes para verte…- decía aquella diosa con una voz aterciopelada

-Em… claro…¿cuándo llegarás?- le preguntó Percy, que seguía algo grogui después de haber estado un rato medio dormido en la cama.

La chica del otro lado soltó una risita que me pareció muy irritante, mientras un sentimiento como de rabia recorría mis venas, pero yo sabía que no era rabia, era que estaba celosa. Aún así decidí mantenerme callada y no decir nada, Pefcy me quería y no me engañaría con otra… ¿verdad?

Unos minutos más tarde estábamos Percy y yo al borde del campamento, esperando a esa… chica. Poco después de haber llegado nosotros apareció la furgoneta del campamento, con argos de conductor. La furgoneta paró y de ella bajaron tanto dicho conductor como aquella diosa; en cuanto se bajó de la vieja furgoneta del campamento y vio a MI novio sonrió de oreja a oreja, dejando ver su sonrisa con dientes perfectos. Se acercó a Percy y le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras por encima del hombro me veía a mí y me sonreía.

-¡Anda Percy! ¿Quién es esta?- preguntaba ella

-Oh em… Juliette esta es Annabeth, mi novia- respondió él

-Hola Annabeth, encantada de conocerte- me saludó ella en tono alegre

-Hola- respondí yo secamente

En ese momento la tensión entre Juliette y yo se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Percy al notar esto decidió intervenir, carraspeó e invito a Juliette a entrar al campamento.

-Vamos Juliette, vamos Annabeth- dijo Percy, metiéndonos prisa.

Sé que no debería haberme molestado que se refiriese a ella primero, pero lo hizo. Estaba paranoica y mi mente estaba nublada por los celos, lo cual es raro ya que los hijos de Atenea solemos mantener la cabeza fría, pero en ese momento no era una hija de la diosa de la sabiduría, sino una adolescente llena de celos a la que le daba miedo que una chica mucho más atractiva que yo me quitase mi novio. Gran error el de no confiar en que Percy jamás me dejaría; probablemente uno de los más gordos de mi vida.

Esa noche decidí dormir en mi cabaña, lo cual extraño mucho a Percy, pero me dijo que vale pero que si tenía algún problema se lo dijese, refiriéndose a mis pesadillas, por suerte esa noche pude dormir en paz.

Al día siguiente me desperté de muy mal humor, Percy se había pasado el resto del día anterior con esa ''Juliette''. Salí de la cama sobre las ocho y media de la mañana, me dirigí directamente al pabellón, donde no había casi nadie todavía, me senté en la mesa de Atenea (no me apetecía sentarme en la mesa de Poseidón por razones obvias) y comencé a desayunar. A mitad de desayuno llegó Percy, acompañado como no de Juliette; Percy tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y Juliette estaba riéndose junto a él probablemente por algún chiste que Percy había hecho.

Se sentaron juntos en la mesa de Poseidón, lo cual me enfureció; me levanté dejando el desayuno a medias y salí del pabellón, notando la mirada de Percy en mi nuca. A mitad de camino hacia la cabaña de Atenea me paró un fuerte brazo que me cogía por la muñeca. A pesar de no poder verle sabía perfectamente que era Percy, ya que la misma chispa que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que nos tocábamos lo hizo cuando aquella mano caliente y grande tocó mi piel.

-Annabeth, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada- respondí tajantemente mientras apartaba la mano de mi muñeca y continuaba mi camino hacia mi cabaña.

-Estoy seguro de que algo te molesta Annabeth, vamos dímelo, ¿Acaso he hecho algo mal?

En ese momento me di la vuelta y le fulminé con la mirada. Podía ver la confusión y algo de dolor en sus preciosos ojos verdes

-¿Qué si has hecho algo mal? De verdad Percy a veces pienso que eres más tonto cada día

Me arrepentí de esas palabras en cuanto salieron de mi boca, pero mi orgullo no me permitió decir nada, ni siquiera cuando vi como los ojos de Percy se llenaban de dolor ante mis palabras.

-¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? Anda vete otra vez con Juliette seguro que la quieres más a ella que a mí

En cuanto dije eso vi como Percy se enfurecía

-¿Cómo has dicho? A ver ¿primero me llamas tonto y luego me dices que quiero más a otra chica que a ti después de haberme tirado al tártaro por ti?

Podía oír la indignación en la voz de Percy, pero antes de que pudiese decirle nada continuó hablando

-¿Qué es lo que quieres alguien más inteligente para que pueda estar a la altura de la maravillosa ''Annabeth Chase''?

-¡Pues a lo mejor es eso lo que necesito! Lo nuestro se acabó Percy – respondí, subiendo el volumen de mi voz.

En ese momento me di la vuelta y salí corriendo hacia mi cabaña. Al llegar cerré la puerta con pestillo, hice una maleta y cogí todo el dinero, tanto mortal como los drachmas, que encontré. Minutos después salí de mi cabaña con mi gorra de invisibilidad puesta y dejé una nota en la casa grande para Chiron, diciéndole que me iba a San Francisco con mi padre durante un tiempo indefinido, y que por favor mantuviese mi paradero como un secreto para TODOS los campistas, incluyendo a Percy.

Yo sabía que había sido todo culpa mía, y que Percy y yo habíamos roto, posiblemente para no volver jamás, pero en el momento no estábamos pensando ninguno con claridad, ahora Percy estaba enfadado conmigo, y probablemente lo estaría mucho tiempo, además Juliette estaría ahí para calmarle; prácticamente le había tirado a sus brazos.

Salí del campamento a paso acelerado, seguía algo enfadad, pero parte de mí se daba cuenta de lo que de verdad había pasado ''he cortado con Percy'' me paré en seco cuando me di cuenta de verdad de lo que acababa de hacer. Estuve a punto de volver corriendo, pero pensé que probablemente Percy me mandaría a la mierda si le pedía que me perdonase, así que volví a salir andando, en cuanto estaba más cerca de la civilización paré al primer taxi que pasaba por ahí y me subí.

-Al aeropuerto por favor.- el taxista ni me miró dos veces y aceleró.

En esos momentos creo que fue cuando comencé a llorar silenciosamente. Había perdido a lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, y todo por mis celos, mis estúpidos celos.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Dejarme vuestras opiniones en un review**

 **Chao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero tuve un accidente hace relativamente poco, y a eso hay que añadirle todos los exámenes que he tenido durante estas últimas semanas… Pero bueno ¡aquí estoy listo para seguir con esta historia!**

 **Por cierto, siento decepcionar a algunos de los que me han dicho que Percy no debería volver con Annabeth después de lo que le ha dicho, pero esta historia es pura Percabeth, teneis que tener en cuenta que Percabeth pasa también por celos y esas cosas.**

 **Disclaimer** **: todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rick Riordan, excepto Juliette.**

OoOoO

Annabeth

El rugir de las olas, la suave brisa que venía del mar y el olor que esta traía, todo me recordaba Percy, a lo mejor que me había pasado jamás y que yo había estropeado apenas una semana y media atrás. Se que muchos pensareis que soy estúpida viniendo al lugar que más me recuerda a él, y efectivamente lo soy. He destruido la única cosa que parecía que sería permanente en mi vida, me he roto el corazón a mi misma, y sobre todo cuando me enteré de que Juliette era la novia de Connor Stoll. El día que me enteré, que fue un par de días después de marcharme del campamento, sentí como si una bala hubiese perforado mi corazón. Había roto con Percy porque había escuchado a mi cerebro y a mi orgullo en vez de al amor de mi vida. Aquella noche lloré hasta dormirme, y Annabeth Chase no es una persona que llore, pero en mi defensa debo decir que ya no era Annabeth Chase, Annabeth Chase estaba completada por Percy Jackson, pero ahora Percy no estaba para completarme, por lo que era simplemente una porción de mi antiguo ser.

Fue en ese momento, después de notar como las lágrimas volvían a correr por mis mejillas cuando me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, por lo que decidí levantarme y volver a casa. Tras unos minutos salí de la playa, y cogí un taxi para el trayecto de vuelta a mi casa ya que no me apetecía pasar treinta y pico minutos andando desde la playa a mi casa, sobretodo ahora que lo que necesitaba era descansar.

Cuando finalmente avisté un taxi lo llamé para que parase para llevarme. Una vez me hube subido el taxista me saludó amablemente

-Hola Annabeth

Eso me puso en guardia en seguida, en el mundo de los semidioses si alguien conoce tu nombre debes estar preparado.

-¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?- Dije, agarrando mi puñal.

-Tranquila Annabeth, no hay razón para ponerse así, soy Hermes, he venido para decirte que Afrodita te está esperando en el hotel Richard Diamond **(Me lo acabo de inventar XD)** \- Respondió Hermes.

-¿Y por qué no ha venido ella directamente?- Respondí, demasiado cansada para las formalidades.

-Ni idea, pero ya sabes como es Afrodita, es más rara que un cíclope con dos ojos.

Decidí dejarme llevar y no seguir con la conversación. Tras unos cinco minutos de trayecto llegamos al hotel y me bajé del taxi, nada más hacerlo, me encontré cara a cara con la mujer más guapa que había visto en mi vida. Tenía unos ojos azules oscuro preciosos que relucían de una manera que me dejaron sin habla, su pelo cobrizo le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y su cara parecía haber sido moldeada por Miguel Ángel.

-¡Hola Annabeth!- Dijo la diosa de la belleza, con una voz aterciopelada.

-Hola Afrodita, ¿A qué debo tan gratificante visita?- Dije, tratando de ser algo educada.

-He venido a hablar contigo acerca de lo que pasó entre tú y Perseo.-Lo que me temía.-Ah y por cierto, no es opcional.-Añadió antes de que pudiese decir algo.

Me cogió de la mano y entramos al hotel, pasamos por el vestíbulo y todos, hombres y mujeres, se pararon a admirar la belleza de Afrodita. Una vez pasado el vestíbulo entramos en el ascensor, cuando se cerraron las puertas Afrodita hizo aparecer un kit de maquillaje con el que puso a retocarse su ya impecable cara. Yo me quedé mirándola pensando en como alguien puede aguantar el peso de tanto maquillaje en su cara.

Finalmente, llegamos al piso 21, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Afrodita hizo desaparecer su kit de maquillaje. Me agarró de la mano nuevamente volvió a dirigirme hacia la habitación 214, una vez hubo abierto la puerta fue a sentarse a uno de los muchos sillones que habían en la habitación.

-Toma asiento Annabeth- Me ordenó.

Me senté en uno de los sillones que habían en frente suyo, para poder hablar cara a cara.

-Bien, sobre lo que ha pasado, ¿por qué rompiste con Percy?- Me preguntó.

Aquella pregunta me pilló por sorpresa, pensaba que iba a contarme una historia sobre como el amor no es algo racional bla bla bla, como si no me hubiese dado cuenta, pero sin embargo, me estaba preguntando por qué había hecho lo que había hecho.

-¿Cómo?- Eso fue lo único que puede articular en ese momento.

-A ver Annabeth, se que todavía quieres a Percy- pausa para que me ruborizase- y Percy te quiere a ti.

Esa frase fue la que me hizo volver a la realidad y a mi gran depresión, ya que sabía que después de lo que le había dicho probablemente no querria verme ni en pintura.

-Lo dudo mucho- dije tristemente- después de lo que le dije probablemente no quiera ni verme.

-Te equivocas Annabeth, Percy está tan afectado por esto como lo estás tú por la ruptura.- esto me dio algo de esperanza, pero se desvanecieron en cuanto pensé que no había venido a por mí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no ha venido a por mí? Si de verdad me quiere debería haberlo hecho ¿no?- respondí, sabiendo que estaba siendo algo egoísta, ya que habí tenido yo la mayor parte de la culpa en esta ruptura.

-Ay Annabeth, mucho cerebro pero lo pones en poco uso…- antes de que pudiese sentirme insultada continuó- Percy ha pensado varias veces en venir a por ti, pero después de la pelea que habéis tenido, ¿de verdad crees que el piensa que todavía le amas?- esto me abrió los ojos. Percy pensaba que yo seguía enfadada, que no le quería y que no quería verle, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

-Por los dioses, ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes?- pensé en voz alta.

-Bueno Annabeth, me gustaría poder quedarme, pero no puedo. Adiós Annabeth, y recuerda, el amor no es algo racional.- tras esas palabras desapareció en una nube de humo con olor a rosas.

Salí de la habitación, tramando un plan para recuperar a mi sesos de alga. Antes de poder seguir pensando en un plan maestro recordé que debía haber llegado a casa hace ya una hora y media. Salí corriendo del hotel y fui esprintando hacia mi casa, ya que no quedaba muy lejos y no quería jugármela a tener que esperar a un taxi. Unos minutos después llegué a mi casa y con la llave que mi padre me había dado mi padre abrí la puerta. Nada más haber entrado oí a mi padre pegar un grito

-¡Annabeth Minerva Chase! ¿se puede saber donde diantres has estado?- dijo mi padre, cuya cara estaba completamente roja de ira.

-Lo siento papá, asuntos de semidiosa- dije

-Me importa un bledo todo eso, llegas muy tarde y ni siquiera me avisas, de no ser porque normalmente llegas en hora estarías castigada, pero que no vuelva a pasar.

-Gracias papá- dije, dándole un abrazo que le pilló por sorpresa.

-Erm… bueno, hay algo de sobras de la cena en la nevera, puedes tomártelas si quieres.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre, me voy a mi habitación.

Subí a mi habitación saludando a Susan, mi madrastra, en las escaleras y entré a mi habitación. Una vez ahí dentro me cambié y me metí en la cama, quería estar descansada para mañana, el día que trazaría el plan para recuperar a Percy.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado, siento mucho la espera, pero como ya he dicho antes, he tenido algunos problemas. Probablemente esta historia tenga un solo capítulo más, pero ya estoy pensando en otras historias para escribir. Dejarme en un review lo que pensáis de este capítulo y lo que creeis que puedo mejorar. Gracias!**


End file.
